


Midnight Showers

by Leonidas1754



Series: Casual Love [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Hunk is happy to help, Blowjobs, Hunk's still dommy as fuck, Lance is still figuring things out, M/M, cum on face, lance has a praise kink, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Lance wakes from a wet dream and attempts to take a cold shower to cool off. Instead, he finds Hunk, and maybe a few answers for his own sexual confusion.





	Midnight Showers

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is a series now. This is so dumb but I'm having fun.

_ “L-Lance, careful… You know I haven’t done this sort of thing before…” Keith bit his lip, tugging his shirt down. His face and ears were dusted with red and he seemed to want to look everywhere but at Lance. Keith was in just his shirt, nearly bare under Lance. “J-Just be gentle with me, please..?” _

Lance woke with a sharp gasp and sat up quickly, breathing heavily. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried to catch his breath. That was… certainly a dream. And he didn’t have to look down to feel the rather hard lump in his lap. He sung his legs out of bed to stand, groaning softly. This was… He wasn’t going to think about it too much right now. He just needed a cold shower.

He made his way to the showers, still trying to shake himself awake. He just had a very… very strange dream about Keith. Why was he having a weird dream about Keith?! Ever since he walked in on Keith in that… underwear… Lance blushed hard as he remembered that sight.

Was he really into guys? Lance had never really thought about it too much, sure, he’d fooled around with Hunk a few times, but that didn’t mean he was attracted to guys. Hunk was Hunk, everyone could love him! And Keith was just… Keith. In lingerie. Really, really sexy lingerie.

Lance pressed his forehead against the wall and groaned. Why did it have to be Keith. He could probably deal with it if it was Hunk, since Hunk was his best friend, or Matt or Shiro, since they felt like untouchable older figures, but Keith? It was so weird to think of him as attractive.

“Are you okay in here, Lance?”

Lance turned to see Hunk standing in the doorway, looking concerned with a towel over his shoulder. “Oh, hey Hunk… Just… Dealing with emotions. I think.”

Hunk smiled sympathetically. “The whole Keith thing? Sorry for teasing you, just, like I said, I have been waiting a while for this.” He pulled off his clothes and placed them on a bench before turning on a shower. “You know it’s not a bad thing, right?”

Lance rolled his eyes, sighing. “I know, just… Did it have to be Keith?”

Hunk raised a brow. “What do you mean?”

“I dunno, it’s just… Ugh. It’s just weird that it’s him!”

Hunk seemed to consider him. “... You made a lot of fun of him in school. You acted like you hated him a lot.”

Lance groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

“Well, maybe it was more that you were feeling conflicted even then. I mean, doesn’t make up for it, but you could now.”

Lance laughed softly. “I hate that you’re basically my voice of reason.”

Hunk smiled at him. “Hey, I know you well. And I care about you.”

Lance smiled a bit, feeling his shoulders slump. “... Thanks. I just don’t really know what to do now.”

“Well… I dunno about doing anything about Keith right now. He’s still kinda getting comfortable with stuff himself.” Hunk shrugged. “I mean really, though, just… do what you feel would be best, I think. And you know I’m here for you. I really do wonder what the hell you’ve been thinking about the times we messed around, though.”

Lance rubbed his neck. “Well, I mean, everyone loves you, Hunk, so I thought liking you was just… normal? I dunno. I guess I was just really denying shit to myself.”

Hunk chuckled and continued washing his body. Lance could be so dense sometimes, it was both hilarious and mildly frustrating. It was still nice to see him finally figuring things out. 

Hunk jumped a bit when Lance tapped his shoulder. “Yea bud?” he asked, tilting his head.

Lance takes a deep breath. “Can I try something?”

Hunk shrugged. “Sure, why not.”

Lance perched on his tiptoes and placed his hands on Hunk’s chest for support. He leaned up and kissed Hunk softly. Hunk smiled a bit and placed his hands on Lance’s sides to hold him steady. Lance pulled back after a few moments, biting his lip. “That… was nice, but didn’t really help.”

Hunk chuckled. “Yea, that’s fair. Cute, though. You and Keith are both just really cute.”

Lance huffed softly, laying his head on Hunk’s shoulder. “Yea yea… “ He cuddled up to Hunk, pouting a bit. “You don’t find it weird I’ve always found you attractive?”

Hunk shrugged. “I mean, I’ve always found you attractive. So there’s that.”

“Thanks for this.” Lance smiled a little, kissing Hunk’s jaw.

Hunk chuckled and rubbed his back. “No problem. Though you should probably get back under the cold water, so you can at least try to tone down that boner you have.”

Lance leaped back with a strangled noise. “Oh fucking- I’m sorry, I just, I had a weird dream about Keith and that’s why I was here in the first place.”

Hunk chuckled. “Okay, that’s fair. He really is cute, isn’t he?”

Lance pouted. “... Yea. Never would have pegged him as a lingerie guy.”

“I don’t think he did either, heh. I’m thinking of going to that store myself.” Hunk looked amused.

Lance raised a brow. “What, like… Buying something for Keith?”

Hunk shrugged. “Maybe? But more on just looking around. You can come with me, if you want.”

Lance shook his head. “Never really been much of a lingerie guy myself. I mean, it looks sexy, duh, but like, so can normal, tight clothing. Or regular underwear. Or just… nothing at all.”

Hunk chuckled. “Alright, if you say so. Or maybe you’re just not as into lingerie on  _ girls _ ,” he teases.

Lance could feel his face heat violently at the memory of Keith wearing  _ that _ . “You’re not helping with my boner problem, Hunk.”

“Heh, sorry, sorry.”

Lance shifted a bit, sighing softly. “I should have just jerked off in my room.”

Hunk bit his lip, stepping over and turning the knob on Lance’s shower, the water turning warmer. Lance looked up to him in confusion. “I can help. I can make up for all my teasing and stuff.”

Lance chuckled a bit. “You don’t have to make up for anything, I mean, not like I haven’t teased you about stuff.”

Hunk shrugged one shoulder. “Well, I can still help you out if you want.”

Lance considered it. “Even though I’ve been a huge idiot all this time?”

Hunk smiled and nudged Lance against the wall, moving down onto his knees in front of him. He wasted no time in kissing Lance’s hips, taking his cock in one hand and slowly stroking. Lance gasped softly, doing his best to stay still.

When he thought about it, Lance figured he was in pretty hardcore denial when it came to Hunk. They hadn’t messed around a ton of times, but Hunk had still jerked him off a few times, and then there was the time he’d outright fucked Lance… Lance shivered as he thought about it. Hunk was way too good to him, too good  _ for _ him. Hunk carefully held his hips against the wall, kissing up the side of his cock. Lance’s breath came in shuddery little gasps.

“H-Hunk!” Lance shivered as Hunk’s lips brushed against the head of his cock.

Hunk smiled up at him for a moment before dipping in, taking Lance’s cock in his mouth. His grip on Lance’s hips tightened, so hard Lance was half-afraid he’d leave bruises. He steadily took Lance’s cock, gradually bobbing his head on Lance’s cock.

Lance didn’t even have to try to hold back his hips from bucking into Hunk’s mouth, Hunk doing that entirely for him, and it turned him on more than he thought it probably should. Lance simply moaned, one hand coming up to his mouth so he could bite his fingers while his other hand tangled on Hunk’s hair. He murmured Hunk’s name around his fingers, whining and moaning. Hunk hummed around his cock, steadily bobbing his head. He wasn’t really surprised when Lance didn’t last long, patiently swallowing down the strange-tasting liquid before pulling off, lightly licking his cock clean. Lance groaned, shivering from the stimulation. “That looked gross.”

Hunk shrugged with a light smile. “You get used to the taste.” He slowly got to his feet, wiping the corner of his mouth. “Better?”

Lance nodded slowly. “Yea… But you look kinda…” He motioned down towards Hunk’s now half-hard cock. “Do  _ you _ want help?”

Hunk chuckled. “I can handle it myself. I think the better question is if you  _ want _ to help.” He didn’t want to write it off because he wouldn’t mind if Lance said yes or no, but didn’t want him to feel pressured into one or the other. He wanted it to be Lance’s choice entirely.

Lance looked indecisive. “I… I want to try it.” Every time they’d messed around so far, it had been Hunk giving Lance attention. Maybe actually returning the favor for once would help him truly come to a conclusion about his own sexuality.

Hunk nodded and leaned against the wall. “Alright, go for it. I wouldn’t try to do what I did, though. I’m bigger and  unless you’ve been an even bigger idiot than I thought, you’ve never had a dick in your mouth.”

Lance laughed a bit as he slowly slid to his knees. “No, I haven’t. If I did and was still confused, I’d be kicking  _ myself _ .”

Hunk laughed softly, reaching down to brush through Lance’s hair and Lance was surprised to find it actually felt pretty good. He took a deep breath and reached up, taking Hunk’s cock in his hands. He slowly stroked the long, thick flesh in his hands. It wasn’t as weird as he expected it to be, at least, and Hunk made an appreciative noise, only encouraging him. Sure, he couldn’t put Hunk’s cock  _ in _ his mouth, but he could still use his mouth. He pressed his lips to the head of Hunk’s dick, using his hands on the rest as he slowly stroked and kissed it. 

Hunk took deep breaths as he grew fully hard, able to resist the temptation to buck his own hips. “There you go… You can go down the sides, too, without taking it…”

Lance nodded and turned his head, slowly kissing down the side of Hunk’s cock. This wasn’t so bad, he thought as he ran his tongue up the side. Hunk murmured little praises and encouragement to him and it sent a shiver down his spine.

That, of course, did not escape Hunk’s notice, and he wondered vaguely if Lance had some sort of praise kink. It wouldn’t surprise him too much, and could be kind of cute, and pretty fun as well. He continued to give Lance little words of encouragement and praise. Lance seemed to respond well to it, kissing and licking and massaging more eagerly.

Lance leaned back, letting the shower water run over him. His chest heaved a bit as he caught his breath. “S-sorry, just a little worked up.”

Hunk panted softly. “I can tell…” He reached down and took hold of his own cock, massaging it. “Do you think you could swallow it? Or do you want it all over that pretty face of yours~” Hunk purred, deciding to push his luck a little.

Lance moaned, leaning in to kiss Hunk’s cock again. “I’ll try my best to swallow it,” he said with a sweet little smile. Both doubted he would be able to swallow much of it down, if any at all. Still, he did his best to take the head of Hunk’s cock in his mouth, sucking softly as he used his hands on the rest of Hunk’s thick length.

Hunk groaned, running his fingers through Lance’s hair. “That’s it, Lance, you look gorgeous like this.” Lance made a pleased noise as he sucked a bit hard and felt a warm shiver down his spine. Hunk gasped a bit at the sensation. “Lance-” was all the warning he got before Hunk finally came.

Lance immediately winced at the taste, jerking off of Hunk’s cock to spit it out. That resulted in Hunk’s cum instead landing right on his face. Lance closed his eyes quickly, not risking anything falling in his eyes. The warm, thick liquid felt strange on his skin, and he was still grimacing at the strange taste on his tongue.

Hunk cursed softly and kneeled down, grabbing the cloth to wipe the cum away from Lance’s eyes. “Sorry, are you okay?”

Lance chuckled. “Yea, I’m fine. Didn’t expect it to taste so gross, though.”

“Yea, it’s an acquired taste, I think.” Hunk smiled. “You look pretty good with it on you, though.”

Lance bit his lip, barely trying to hide a smile. “Yea? Maybe I should just do that, then. Let it get all over me~”

Hunk lightly kissed his lips. “So, that help you at all?”

Lance tilted his head, considering it. “... Guess I like sucking dick. Who knew?”

Hunk snickered. “I think everyone but you, dude.”

Lance huffed softly and stuck his tongue out at Hunk. Hunk simply smiled and kissed him, wrapping his arms around Lance. Lance seemed dazed when Hunk broke the kiss. “I… I think I could get used to that.”

Hunk smiled. “C’mon, let’s go back to bed.”

Lance simply nodded and held on, head laying on Hunk’s chest as he was picked up and carried back to one of their rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave a comment, they mean a lot. Feel free to make suggestions for the series for Klance/Heith/Hance/Klunk or Shatt content!


End file.
